


Weakness Number 6

by Aleanid



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Crack Treated Seriously, Foursome, Getting Together, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, No Smut, Past Relationship(s), Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:14:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24874429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleanid/pseuds/Aleanid
Summary: “I think we should start dating.”Bokuto announces this at the quarterly house meeting, standing in the living room with his hands on his hips, smile a million miles wide like this idea is the best idea he’s ever proposed.This display is familiar to the three men gathered in front of him. They’re sprawled in various positions, on the floor and on the couches alike, staring back at him and completely unfazed by his enthusiasm.“Like all of us. Together," he clarifies. "One big couple.”
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Tsukishima Kei, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Tsukishima Kei, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 18
Kudos: 545





	Weakness Number 6

**Author's Note:**

> Look... So... I may have read a few (too many) 3rd gym fics lately. Then I watched season 4, episode 12 and I just thought... What would happen if someone tried to upstage Bokuto's official coming out? And this was born. 
> 
> Tsukki is around 25, Akaashi around 26, the other two around 27.
> 
> I haven't agonized over editing this or worried about whether it's good or not... I just let it write itself. It is what it is. :P Enjoy?
> 
> _Weakness Number 6: He wants to stand out._

“I think we should start dating.” 

Bokuto announces this at the quarterly house meeting, standing in the living room with his hands on his hips, smile a million miles wide like this idea is the best idea he’s ever proposed.

This display is familiar to the three men gathered in front of him. They’re sprawled in various positions, on the floor and on the couches alike, staring back at him and completely unfazed by his enthusiasm.

To be fair, every single one of Bokuto’s announcements is this enthusiastic and, more to the point, it’s exceedingly rare that one of these announcements turns out to actually be a good idea. 

Akaashi cringes at the memory of the Grand Cocktail Creation Competition that had left him vomiting purple for hours.

Tsukishima’s stomach turns as he remembers Take-Out Menu Russian Roulette and the guest lecture he’d had to bail on because of food poisoning.

Kuroo just smirks, barely feeling guilty that he tends to be on board with Bokuto’s ideas and is often the one who goads the other two into participating. Not necessarily because he thinks they’re good ideas, mind you. Just cause he thinks it sounds fun and the aftermath will be too funny to pass-up — occasional food and alcohol poisoning aside, he’s usually right on that front. 

This time though, the three of them are on the same page. Wary and confused.

“What?” Tsukishima says after a moment. 

“Like, pair off? Who with who?” Kuroo adds with a frown.

“Or do you mean in general?” Akaashi says. “Sure, we’re all single but, last I checked, none of us was actively _not_ dating.” 

“No,” Bokuto responds, grin still in place. “Like all of us. Together. One big couple.”

“By definition, four people dating would not be a couple,” Akaashi says at the same time as Tsukishima says: “I don’t think you can call four people dating a couple.” 

Kuroo just throws a look their way, like he’s saying ‘Really? You guys are focusing on the semantics?’ 

“Well, what would you call it then?” Bokuto asks, curiosity taking precedence for a moment.

“A chaotic mess?” Akaashi suggests.

“Way more trouble than it’s worth?” Tsukishima seconds. 

There’s a pause. 

“I think the technical term is a polyamorous relationship,” Kuroo breaks in. The other two glare at him in betrayal. “What?”

“God, you go along with Koutarou for the stupidest shit and you can’t indulge us for a second?” Akaashi says. 

Kuroo rolls his eyes. “Fine, fine. Go again. You’d call it:”

“A recipe for jealousy.” 

“A pain in the ass. Literally.” 

“A hell of a good time.” 

“See? Kuroo thinks its a good idea!” Bokuto cuts in as Kuroo leans out of his chair to high-five him. 

Akaashi and Tsukishima exchange looks. Kuroo gulps. They look like they’re planning a murder.

And then Akaashi sighs. “Seriously Kou, what is this about? Why are you bringing this up out of the blue?”

“You know how I’ve been talking to my publicist about coming out publicly?” The trio nod in acknowledgement. “Well, some guy from another volleyball team had to go and come out last week, held a press conference and everything. Dude totally stole my thunder!”

“Are you serious?” Akaashi deadpans. “This is about you thinking you could steal the spotlight back if you came out while saying you had three boyfriends?”

“Yes!”

“Wait, which weakness is this again?” Tsukishima asks Akaashi.

It’s a running joke. Long ago, Akaashi had held a list of weaknesses Bokuto exhibited as an ace. When he’d gone pro, he’d left those weaknesses behind. On the court that is. In his personal life? That’s a different story. 

“Could be number 6.” It’s Kuroo who’s answered. He and Akaashi maintain the list, carefully documenting the best course of action for when each weakness makes an appearance. Tsukishima doesn’t keep track. When it comes to Bokuto, he leaves the measured manipulation to the other two. He has his own tricks.

“This may merit a new number,” Akaashi adds. 

Tsukishima snickers, then he turns his attention to Bokuto. “So what? You decided the best plan was to gather all the guys you know who are attracted to other guys?”

“Just my favourite ones,” Bokuto answers with a wink. 

“Dude, seriously.” Kuroo chuckles. “Are you really asking us to play along in this showmance just to get the press’s attention? You know that’s not going to advance your career. Seems kinda pointless.”

“No!” Bokuto says, exasperated like they’re the ones who are being unreasonable. “I’m not suggesting a showmance at all. And it’s not for the press either. That’s just what gave me the idea. I started thinking, you know, if I said I was in a poly-whatever, that would be more interesting than what’s-his-face coming out. But then I thought, hey, why aren’t _we_ doing that? It would be perfect!” 

“Kou, are you forgetting that you and I tried dating before? We broke up for a reason, you know,” Akaashi says. 

“Same with me and this idiot,” Tsukishima says with a scowl, pointing between himself and Kuroo. 

“Maybe that’s his point,” Kuroo cuts in. “It didn’t work in pairs, but it could work as a foursome.” 

Tsukishima narrows his eyes at him. “I know you like to play devil’s advocate but isn’t this a bit much?”

“Just humour him for a second here,” Kuroo says. He turns to Akaashi. “Think about why you and Bo broke up.” 

And he does. He doesn’t say any of it out loud, doesn’t need to because everyone in this room already knows. 

It was a million little things. Things that were equal parts why he’d loved Bokuto and why being with him had become unbearable. Everything was always fun and games with him, but you couldn’t build a life together based on fun and games. He was only ever serious about volleyball. Even though he’d known that wasn’t 100% true, Akaashi had been tired of always coming in second. Of always feeling alone in this because Bokuto had bigger, better things to worry about. Nevermind that there were a million topics he couldn’t broach with Bokuto, who couldn’t follow or just didn’t care about any subject that was the least bit academic. It was why he’d spent so many nights escaping to Kuroo and Tsukishima’s apartment.

That and because Bokuto’s housekeeping was _horrible._ And fine, in the grand scheme of things, that was something you could work around, but Akaashi had just come to resent him for it. His own schedule as an editor was insane and it just wasn’t fair that all the housework was dumped on him. Bokuto didn’t even seem to realize. 

All of that had added up to why, when the inevitable breakup had occurred, the time frame coinciding with Kuroo and Tsukishima’s split, the lot of them had decided the easiest fix would be for Kuroo and Akaashi to switch apartments. They’d lived across from each other, after all, and there was enough room in both apartments to make it work. It was just an afternoon’s work to move their possessions across the hall.

Thing is, even then, he’d still loved Bokuto. Still wanted him. Above all, though, he’d still wanted to be around him. It should have been weird but, instead, it had lead to them maintaining their friendship, almost as if nothing had happened. Soon after that, he’d been living with Bokuto again, though in a house this time and with the addition of a couple more housemates. It’s been several years since then. 

It’s true enough that the housework issue has been resolved. And that Akaashi never feels alone, now. It can’t be that simple, though. Can it?

“Yeah, and think about why you two broke up,” Bokuto tells Tsukishima. “Because you were both horny bastards who couldn’t stop cheating on each other.” 

“We weren’t cheating on each other,” Tsukishima grits out. 

The horny bastards, part? It’s maybe a little hard to argue. It’s a fact that they both liked sex. A lot. And it had been a problem that they both had busy schedules that didn’t line up. But they hadn’t been cheating on each other. 

“We agreed to try an open relationship,” Kuroo says. 

“And look how that turned out,” Tsukishima adds pointedly.

In theory, it had been a good idea. Except, their random hook ups had only resulted in them both feeling unfulfilled and insanely jealous. Unfulfilled because they hadn’t really enjoyed random sex when they knew it was better with each other. And jealous not so much about the ‘other people’ part and more about the ‘random people’ part.

“Actually, that’s a decent point,” Kuroo says, aiming the comment to Tsukishima. “You were okay with trying an open relationship, but you draw the line at polyamory?”

“I tried an open relationship and it didn’t work,” Tsukishima reminds him. 

“Point taken,” Kuroo says. “But we both know the problem wasn’t the additional people. It was the balance between committed sex and uncommitted sex. It messed with our heads and made us questions our loyalties. This is different though. It’s us being committed and completely loyal, just to three people instead of one.”

Tsukishima grunts. “It’s still… weird. Isn’t it?”

“The four of us living together is already weird,” Bokuto says. “How many people do you know that are best friends and roommates with their ex? In this house, we’ve got that, times two.” 

“Plus,” Kuroo adds, “it’s not exactly a secret that you two used to hook up in high school.” He wags his finger between Tsukishima and Akaashi, who just exchange a look and shrug. “All things considered, I don’t think ‘weird’ is an argument against this.” 

“To clarify,” Akaashi says, “you’re actually for this, Kuroo? You’re not just going along with it for now because you think it’s funny to watch the two of us,” he points between himself and Tsukishima, “waver?” 

Kuroo smiles. “It’s true that, for whatever reason, I’ve never really considered this before. But we all know, whatever breaks ups there have been between us, it’s never been because we stopped loving each other. My feelings about the people in this household have been conflicted for a long time. What Bo’s suggesting, though, it would solve a lot of that for me. I’m not saying it wouldn’t take time for us to adjust and to figure this out but… yeah, if everyone is on board, I think this could work for us.” 

“Seriously, guys,” Bokuto says. “Is there anyone in this house you _wouldn’t_ sleep with?” 

“Jesus,” Tsukishima says.

“Way to make things just about the physical,” Akaashi finishes. 

“Look. Full disclosure here, Tsukki and I have been sleeping together for months,” Bokuto says, non deterred. “He just didn’t want me to say anything.” 

“And yet,” Tsukishima hisses between his teeth, “you’re talking about it now.” 

“Well this is a shocking turn of events,” Akaashi says, voice void of emotion.

“You say that but you don’t seem all that shocked,” Kuroo says. His own expression is revealing some amount of surprise but he doesn’t seem all that upset. 

“That’s ‘cause I’m not,” Akaashi clarifies with a smirk and a knowing wink. 

“It’s not my fault, okay,” Tsukishima says, sitting up straighter. “Kuroo’s always walking around dressed in those goddamn suits or flaunting his body wearing nothing but boxers. Meanwhile, Akaashi has the nerve to somehow be cute as fuck but sexy as hell. And I gave up on random hookups cause they’re annoying, so I’ve been so fucking horny. Then this idiot has to go and be completely shameless, lying there buck naked and jacking it with the door wide open. I snapped, okay?” 

“Not judging,” Akaashi says, his hands up. “Just, jeez, full house, huh? You looking to win this round?” 

“You’re one to talk,” Tsukishima shoots back. “The walls are pretty thin, you know. And you knew I was in my room.” 

Akaashi winks. 

“Hold up,” Kuroo interjects. “Back up for a second. You knew they were sleeping together?”

Akaashi rolls his eyes. “I came home early a few weeks ago,” he says. “I’ve slept with both of them and neither of them is good at being quiet. I knew exactly what it was I was hearing.” 

“Is that why you suddenly came on to me three weeks ago?” Kuroo asks. "Not that I'm complaining about the result." 

“Were you mad at me for sleeping with your ex-boyfriend? Thought you’d return the favour?” Tsukishima asks with a smirk.

Akaashi rolls his eyes, again. “It wasn’t sudden, okay?” he tells Kuroo. “I’ve been eyeing you since high school, but you were both my ex-boyfriend’s best friend and my best friend’s ex-boyfriend. Then I heard what I heard and I wasn’t really bothered by it, so I figured it wasn’t such a big deal,” he explains. “I assumed neither of you would mind,” he adds, looking at Bokuto and Tsukishima. 

“It’s cool,” Bokuto says.

“I _really_ didn’t mind,” Tsukishima says.

“Did you come listening to us?” Kuroo asks with a smirk.

“No comment,” Tsukishima says, raising an eyebrow.

“Guys, this is what I’m saying!” Bokuto breaks in. “Clearly we all like being around each other. But clearly we all also all want to be getting it on with each other. So why aren’t we? Obviously we’re all cool with it.”

“He has a good point,” Kuroo says.

“But what would we do about sleeping arrangements?” Akaashi says. 

“We’d need to buy bigger beds,” Tsukishima agrees. 

“And what about our parents and holidays, and stuff?” 

“Filing for any kind of partnership would be a nightmare.”

“What will our friends say?” 

“How will it affect our jobs?” 

“Guys!” Bokuto interrupts. “Forget about the logistics for a second, okay? We can figure that out as we go. Just… Is this something you want? Can we press play on this whole thing?” 

“Bo just used the word ‘logistics’. Correctly,” Kuroo says. “I’m so turned on right now.”

Tsukishima and Akaashi say, “Seconded,” and “Same here,” simultaneously. 

Bokuto just cocks his head. 

“Well, I’ve already said I’m in,” Kuroo says. 

Tsukishima and Akaashi share a long look. 

The thing is, this group has already slept with each other in basically every combination. And it’s never made things weird. Throughout their breakups and all other weird histories, they’ve stayed friends. And that’s never been a struggle. So if they try this and it fails? 

They’ll probably be okay.

“We’re in,” they say together. 

The other two grin wider. “Good.”

Then Bokuto grabs Kuroo’s hand. “Bro, we’ve got some serious business to address,” he says, already pulling him from the room. “How are we the only two of us that have never messed around?” 

“Seriously,” Kuroo agrees. Then they’ve disappeared up the stairs. 

The other two stare after them. Akaashi turns to Tsukishima.

“Want to make out?”

Tsukishima nods. “Absolutely. But let’s go to my room. We can eavesdrop.” 


End file.
